


男精神病人的日常

by 钞票哥哥 (cashgg)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 东方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, YunJae, 允在, 豆花
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashgg/pseuds/%E9%92%9E%E7%A5%A8%E5%93%A5%E5%93%A5





	男精神病人的日常

“你要接手的病患的名字是郑允浩，27岁，入院六年。”

主任面无表情地翻了翻厚重的档案，继续道，

“21岁被送来这里的时候，被确诊为偏执紊乱型精神分裂症。病患脑中会产生妄想、幻听以及幻觉，并且有较严重思维形式障碍。因此，病患的思考过程不符合逻辑性。他会不连续性的的给自己安排各种角色，每次扮演的时间长度，少则几分钟，长则三四天。比较好的地方是，病患情绪相对稳定，很少具有攻击性。我们对他采取的是药物治疗，但是效果并不理想，这也是为什么病患一直未能出院。”

说道这里，主任合上病例，抬头看了看面前的新医生，

“金大夫，还有什么问题吗？”

略略空洞的声音在屋内回荡着，被天花板上吱呀转着的电风扇削成碎片。有些诡异的的气氛让金在中有些不舒服，他张了张嘴，却说不出什么。

“既然这样，你走之前我还有句话，”主任的镜片上折射着光，看不清眼神，“在这里，凡事不要太较真了。”

金在中一愣，却看到主任挥了挥手，

“你去吧。”

 

◇

 

金在中在护士的帮助下，在医院的草坪上第一次见到了郑允浩。郑允浩匍匐在草坪上，冷静地看着前方。

身边的护士小声道，

“已经是第三天了，这次的角色是冷战时期的军事间谍。”

金在中听闻点点头，把护士遣走后，他小心地接近了草坪，匍匐前进，来到了郑允浩的身边。

郑允浩看了一眼来到身边的人，并不理会，继续盯紧前方。

沉默在两人中回荡着。

二十分钟后，郑允浩站起来，拍了拍身上的泥土，右脚利落得并在左脚旁边，打了一个敬礼，道，

“第二军第六师情报员郑允浩，报道。”

金在中刚站起来，就被郑允浩一把抱住。金在中瞬间浑身僵直，郑允浩拍打着他的后背，金在中心惊肉跳。

“同志！”郑允浩的声音在耳边响起，让金在中浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，“十分感谢您的支援！”

在金在中的沉默中，郑允浩松开了他，开心道，

“我方已在此潜伏数月，没想到这次终于等到了目标，而且在您的援助下成功将其击毙！我会向上级和组织报告您这次勇敢的行为！真的再次感谢您！”

金在中想了一下，答道，

“我代表组织前来进行接替及表彰，你作为一名无声的战士，在这次任务中表现杰出，以后要再接再厉，为无产阶级革命打倒腐败的资本主义继续做出贡献！”

“不负使命！”

说完，正要敬礼的郑允浩突然晕了过去。

 

◇

 

办公室里，金在中默默地翻着郑允浩的病例。护士小姐站在一边，缓缓说道，

“他也不是总是活在幻想的世界里。但在清醒的时候，他的思考速度相当缓慢。他会坐在房间的椅子上发呆，一坐就是几小时。”

“这些都是病症的体现，也没什么，”金在中疑惑道，“只不过像这样突然晕倒，以前也常常发生吗？”

护士脸上突然闪过一个奇怪的表情。她沉默了一会儿，答道，

“今天这种情况是第一次发生。当然，你也是第一个走进病人幻想世界并且试图对话的医生。”

金在中听闻一愣，抬头冷言道，

“你的意思是说，他晕倒是我的错了？”

“金大夫，”护士打断他道，“把主任的话再好好想想吧。”

说完，护士就转身走出了办公室。

 

◇

 

醒过来的郑允浩正透过冰冷的铁网，双眼发直地盯着窗外漆黑的夜空。

不知道为什么，浑身压抑和疑惑在看到郑允浩以后，忽然好了些许。他被自己这种莫名其妙的心情逗得微微一笑，敲了敲门，走进了郑允浩的病房。

他当然不期待坐在那里的郑允浩会跟他交流些什么。他坐到床边，自言自语道，

“小时候，有一只麻雀，每天早晨，它都会在我家的阳台上站上一会。我很喜欢那只麻雀，于是有一天，我就把它抓住了。我找了一根绳子，一端绑在了它的爪子上，另外一端绑在了我家阳台的栏杆上。”

郑允浩缓缓地转过头，有些阴沉地看着金在中。

“可是那之后它却不肯吃东西，我就眼看着它的肚子越来越大。”金在中顿了一下，俏皮道，“你猜后来怎么了？”

金在中笑了一下，道，

“后来它自己把自己胀死了。”

郑允浩听这里，却冷笑了一声，从椅子上站起来，走向金在中。他边走边他不屑道，

“我知道你喜欢我。可是就算你再怎么刺激我，我也不会喜欢你的。”

金在中心里一震，眼看着本以为清醒的郑允浩渐渐陷入幻觉，突然袭来一阵恐惧感。他马上站起来，准备离开，却被郑允浩抓住领子，摔回床上。

“你都不觉得自己贱吗？我都替你觉得贱。”

这样说着，郑允浩开始撕扯金在中的衣服。还没等金在中能叫出声音，郑允浩就快速地把撕破的白大褂塞进了金在中的嘴里。扯破的白大褂下面露出了雪白的皮肤。郑允浩双眼一红就开始啃咬。

“嗯唔！”

金在中惊恐地踢打着，可常年行医的身体根本敌不过趴在自己身上的精神病人。

郑允浩贪婪的舔着金在中的皮肤，舌过之处留下色情的津液。他含住金在中发红的耳垂，感到身下的金在中颤抖不已，他调笑道，

“舔完这里就去吸你骚气的奶头，一吸就下面流水，真是又贱又色。”

感到乳头被吸允的金在中，身体像被低压电流穿过，又麻又痒，这种欲罢不能的感觉让他觉得恼怒和羞耻。郑允浩的嘴里越吸越用力，金在中觉得小腹开始抽动，阴茎勃起的一瞬间，金大夫感到了绝望。

看到身下人的变化，郑允浩愣了一下，随后从喉咙里低笑一声，

“赫，以后会好玩的。”

说完，他左手覆上了金在中的男根开始揉搓，右手扯下金在中嘴里的碎衣料。金在中的呻吟声就那么散了出来，

“嗯嗯，你住——”

“你叫吧，把护士们叫来看看，你这幅被男人吸奶头吸到勃起的贱样。”

此时从郑允浩嘴里出来的讳言秽语却让金在中觉得更有感觉，好像自己真的变成了那个人说的那般淫荡。郑允浩修长的手指灵活地解开金在中的裤链，把手伸进了内裤。冰凉的手指贴在火热的肉根上，刺激得金在中忍不住哼出了声音。郑允浩借着金在中前端吐出来的淫水，握住那根半勃的阴茎，上下撸弄着。被握住要害的金在中浑身滚烫酸软，他迷蒙的眯着眼睛，好像缺氧般的张开了圆润的嘴巴，大口喘着气。看到金在中这幅样子的郑允浩觉得下腹一紧，男根迅速的充血膨胀。他从条纹病号服中，掏出了自己的肉棒，在金在中脸前晃着。他拿着腥臊的肉棒戳着金在中的嘴唇，口气冷漠道，

“骚货，吞下去。”

还没等金在中从欲海中清醒过来，郑允浩捏住金在中的两腮，顺着展开的嘴，把自己肉棒塞了进去。被湿软的口腔裹住的肉棒瞬间涨了一圈，郑允浩皱起眉头，舒服的叹了一口气。他享受得闭起眼睛，开始在金在中的嘴巴里小幅度抽动着。感到身下的人不配合的扭动着，郑允浩再度抓住金在中的男根，配合着自己在金在中嘴里进出的速度，给金在中手淫。

“唔嗯嗯嗯————————”

腥臊坚硬的肉棒大力的塞进金在中的喉咙，让金在中倍感窒息，不停传来的呕吐感让他的眼睛很快的泛出了眼泪，顿时口水眼泪满脸横流。郑允浩看着金在中那副骚样，只觉得快感一阵阵打着头皮，他快速的顶着胯，把自己的肉棒打进金在中嘴巴的深处。高潮来临的时候，郑允浩抽出肉棒，冲着金在中的迷茫脸，把烫人的精液喷了出去。腥臭精液的金在中深深地刺激着金在中，肉棒就这样在郑允浩手里又大了好几圈。

“真他妈骚。”

郑允浩低吼着，加速手里的动作。他在敏感的龟头部位来回摩挲着，拇指拨开包皮，在马眼上轻轻的抠弄着。不一会，金在中的龟头就开始阵阵的吐着透明的骚水，整根阴茎在郑允浩的手里激烈的颤抖着。郑允浩看他就快高潮，低头来到金在中胯间，低头吮住那个被体液粘满的龟头，力道不轻不重的嘬了一下————

金在中一下子睁大眼睛，一阵巨大的快感灌满他全身！他觉得眼前一片模糊，一挺身把白色的精液射在了郑允浩的嘴里。

“呸，”郑允浩皱着眉头把嘴里的秽物吐出来，低骂道“你他妈多少年没射了！”

从高潮中刚回神的金在中听闻一下子就脸红了，还没等能回嘴，就觉得股间被郑允浩粘着厚稠的精液抚摸着。他顿时觉得愠窘，伸手抓住那只不老实的手，小声斥道，

“你够了！”

“闭嘴，”郑允浩烦躁地打开那只碍事的手，眼神一狠道，“再说操烂你。”

说着就借着精液的润滑，就往金在中后穴里捅了一根手指。金在中难受的哼了一声，身体瞬间僵硬。郑允浩动作一顿，倾身向上，吻住了金在中。他伸出舌头吸允着金在中美味柔软的嘴唇，然后撬开嘴唇舔着金在中的齿贝和敏感的上腭。郑允浩一只手捏住了金在中的乳头时轻时重地挑逗着，另一手的中指在紧致的肠道里慢慢抠着。郑允浩伏在金在中耳边呵气道，

“放松些，会让你舒服的”

金在中轻声哼叫着，感官的注意力被转移到胸部的点点上，渐渐放松了紧夹着的臀部肌肉，郑允浩往后穴塞进食指的时候，他也不像之前那般痛苦了。郑允浩的两只手指撑开肠道的褶皱，旋转抽动，时不时按压着。金在中在渐渐适应了手指之后，发觉下面入口的地方又酸又痒，前面的肉棒也渐渐硬了起来。郑允浩见他得了乐趣，闷笑了一声，手扶着硬的差不多的男根就往金在中的肉穴里塞————

“呃…嗯啊啊……停！”金在中觉得穴口快被撑裂了，“快停…下！”

郑允浩被夹的也挺疼的，听见金在中嘴里沙哑的叫声，肉棒一热，心却因为没全部进去的肉棒而更烦了。他粗鲁再次咬住金在中嘴唇，封住烦人的叫声后，下身用力一挺，把肉棒全部塞进了紧的不行的肉穴。

“唔！！”

被缠住舌头的金在中因为疼痛睁大了眼睛，他在闷哼声中双手环住郑允浩的后背，发泄似的拍打着。郑允浩却丝毫不理会被拍的咚咚响的后背，兴奋地用自己胀痛得不行的肉刃肆虐着金在中柔软的后穴。肠的每一寸都被粗大的肉棒撑开，好似不够似的紧紧吸着郑允浩的男根。郑允浩尽兴地操弄着金在中的后穴，用力的往更深的地方顶进去。

“唔……唔！嗯嗯唔！！”

金在中只觉得自己被着后穴里的烫人的大肉棒主宰着，跟着那一根上下摇摆着，好像魂魄都快被郑允浩的粗长操出了自己的身体。

郑允浩发现自己进出的越来越顺畅，不禁疑惑，往金在中的下身一探，却惊喜摸到了湿湿滑滑的粘液。他沾着这些汁水，往金在中的脸上抹了一把，有些忍不住的激动道，

“妈的，你这骚洞自己出水了，知道吗！贱货！”

“嗯嗯哈啊……啊啊啊……啊啊”

被松开嘴唇的金在中难耐地叫出声音，脸上充斥着性爱体液的味道，让他觉得肮脏却忍不住更加兴奋！他在波涛汹涌的欲海里起伏着，像不安中想抓住救命稻草似的，金在中的双手抓住了撑在自己两侧的郑允浩的胳膊。注意到这个小动作的郑允浩，亲吻了一下金在中的鼻尖，用低沉的声音在金在中耳边笑道，

“真乖。”

金在中闻声在郑允浩的怀中抖了一下，下身的阴茎也涨的更高。

“奖励你哦。”

郑允浩笑呵呵地抚摸着金在中翘起的男茎，身下也放慢进攻的速度。他缓缓的抽送着自己的肉棒，用又硬又热的龟头碾磨着肠壁的每一寸。肉穴里的粘膜贪婪的裹住能这根能带来极致快感的来源，不松懈一分。龟头上上下下的四处轻轻戳着，戳到一处的时候，金在中浑身一抖，快感像是一道闪电，直劈向他的脑子。他忍不住发出软腻的声音，

“呵嗯啊……啊嗯……嗯嗯！！”

郑允浩得意地顶着肉棒往那一点上不停地蹭着，

“这里就是你淫穴里最骚的地方哦，我每蹭一下，你这里——”郑允浩握起金在中的肉根，“都会抖一下。被操一下屁眼就流水，你还真的不是一般的淫荡呢。”

“呃嗯……闭嗯啊…闭嘴！”

“再嘴硬就操你嘴操到软哦！”郑允浩一愣，突然想到什么似的，“哎呀，你这幅样子被人看到怎么办嘛，满脸精液，奶头还那么肿，超级淫荡超级丢脸的唉！”

说着突然就‘啵’的一声抽出了硬挺的肉棒，下了床把门认真地反锁起来，回来的时候，却看到金在中一只手抚摸着自己的阴茎，有些急躁地手淫着。看罢，郑允浩有些生气地上了病床，压住金在中，把身下人得双手用破了的白大褂紧紧扎住，

“怎么可以这么不乖！”

郑允浩愠愠地托起自己的肉棒，用力的整根挺进了冒着淫水的肉穴！

“啊啊……轻啊…轻点。”

郑允浩听闻轻蔑地一笑，身下进攻的速度真就轻了下来，龟头时不时地擦过金在中的前列腺，却不肯好好地按摩。郑允浩坏心眼地含住金在中的乳头，用略略粗糙的舌面在乳头最敏感的顶端的小眼打着转，舔完了又开始大力地吸允，招数换个不停。

乳头上传来的刺激和快意让金在中难以自持。他从来都没想到男人居然可以被舔乳头舔到将近高潮，也许自己真像这个人说的那样，是个又淫又骚，喜欢被男人操屁股的贱货，他迷惑中说出了心中的话，

“用力…嗯呃……用力些。”

“哦?”郑允浩戏谑道，挺身撞上金在中的前列腺，“用力做什么？”

“啊啊……操我，”金在中闭起眼睛，嘴角泛上笑意，“好…好棒嗯……啊啊。”

金在中上下扭动着屁股，荡妇那样分开自己的双腿，用淫穴撞上那个让自己迷恋不已的粗肉屌，迎合着那个正在操弄着自己的男人。郑允浩被金在中这个样子迷到不行，觉得自己的肉棒都快兴奋到爆炸！他在金在中的肠子里失控地抽送着自己的阳具，愤愤道，

“骚货！！！妈的！操穿你！操死你！”

“啊啊……啊啊再深！”

发紫的肉棒不满青筋狰狞无比，打桩似的进出着雪白的屁股，两个睾蛋随着动作拍打着金在中的股沟。苟合之处，透明的淫水泛滥，分不清是郑允浩的体液还是金在中的肠液，在肉刃的进出下被打成泡泡，顺着缝隙流到了身下的床单上。郑允浩用自己饱满的龟头狠狠的戳着肠道里的敏感点，身下的金在中被操的晕头转向，双眼迷茫的对不准焦，红嫩的嘴唇哼出最甜腻最淫荡的呻吟，

“嗯嗯……好…舒服，”金在中攀上郑允浩的脖子，不住的扭动着腰，“快……啊啊啊…”

“自己说，你骚不骚！！插屁眼爽不爽！！”

“爽啊啊…我喜欢……被插屁眼啊啊……我是骚货……哈啊！”

淫言秽语让郑允浩再也忍受不住，闭起眼睛，发狠肆虐着炙热湿溺的骚穴！

“啊啊啊……不…不行了！”

金在中嘶哑的呻叫着，被郑允浩撸了几下，硬热的肉棒就把精液喷到在了郑允浩的手里。高潮后的美穴痉挛着，加紧了郑允浩的肉屌，一下一下的收缩着。郑允浩见身下已经疲软过去的金在中，也没再恋战，草草的又操弄了十几下，抽出鸡巴，再次把自己的精水射了金在中满脸满身。

 

◇

 

“老祖母快不行了，小红帽最近很着急。”金俊秀坐在床边，摆弄着床头柜上的花瓶，“小红帽在找大灰狼，因为她不能让大灰狼见到外婆。”

郑允浩躺在病床上，死死盯着天花板。金俊秀瞥了一眼郑允浩，不屑道，

“不过猎人死死盯着小红帽又有什么用。大灰狼好像一点都不担心，过得快活的很。”

这时郑允浩突然从床上蹦起来，冲着金俊秀呲牙道，

“吼！吃了你！”

“吃我有什么用，你这精神病！”金俊秀皱眉不悦道，“现在还不亮出爪牙，难道等着被小红帽煮熟扒皮吗？！”

“从有一只麻雀，因为贪吃就被人抓住了，找了一根绳子，把它绑在了笼子里。”郑允浩躺回床上发呆道，“后来它被气死了。”

“郑允浩！”

郑允浩盯着天花板道，面无表情，

“老祖母又不是精神病，大灰狼都吃不了他，难道小红帽就能？猎人如果照着大灰狼留下的脚印走，就能在森林里找到小红帽。那时候小红帽是死是活都不知道，老祖母也会比现在更糟。那时猎人就能不费力气的帮大灰狼溜进老祖母的小木屋里，吃光面包和红酒。”

“呵，成人版的格林童话吗。”

郑允浩没有接话，发呆的脸上闪过一丝羞涩，他扭捏道，

“这笼里有这么好吃的谷子，鸟儿再住些日子也是极好的。”

金俊秀呛了一下，“那奴才告退。”

郑允浩坐起来，冲着金俊秀再次呲牙咧嘴道，

“吼~~~！再不走吃了你！！”

 

静静注视着金俊秀离去的身影，门外角落里的金在中突然手脚冰凉。

 

◇

 

“唷唷！门外的那位绅士！”郑允浩坐在病床上，开心喊道，“听了那么久的故事，就不想进来坐坐吗？”

金在中闻声一愣，踌躇了一下，便硬着头皮走进了郑允浩的病房。

那次之后他就一直避免着见到郑允浩，知道不能去和精神病人计较，他也就让那件事稀里糊涂的过去了。只是现在每次见到郑允浩都十分不自在，说不上是害怕还是害臊，他现在竟然连郑允浩的脸都不能直视了。每次撇过那张精神兮兮的脸，脑海中都会出现绮丽的画面。虽然知道这样下去十分不妙，但是金在中一时竟无法控制自己。

在郑允浩无声的注视下，金在中脸上泛起一丝红晕。许久，他妥协道，

“你没病。”

郑允浩笑道，“也许。”

“你之后…”金在中想了一下，小声道，“有把握能出去吗。”

郑允浩垂眼，道，“也许。”

金在中转身把门关好，锁上。他微愠，

“既然没病，那你怎么能…能、能那样！”

“怎样了？”郑允浩嬉笑道，“在喜欢的人面前，忍不住也是没办法的事吧。”

“你说什么？？”

“何必这幅样子呢，金大夫。你没听错，我喜欢你。”

见金在中红着脸，一副欲言又止的样子，郑允浩无奈道，

“本来是想等到合适的时候再告诉你。可是刚刚看到你躲在门口的时候，我就知道什么都瞒不住了。在中，让我这样叫你吧，从知道你名字的时候就想这样叫你了。我知道这一切都很唐突，但是在你开口跟我说话的时候，我被吸引了。你要知道，七年，我被困在这个鬼地方，没有一个人肯理会我。后来几年，我开始自言自语，那个时候我甚至怀疑我真的病了。说实话，这么多年，若不是刚才来过的那个人，我已经放弃了。”

郑允浩闭起眼睛，继续道，

“那天我知道他们给我换了主治医师，但是我并没有在意。就像平常一样，我在草坪上扮演者精神病患者，在你来到我身边的那一刻，我甚至感觉到瞬间的窒息。我趴在草坪上，想了很久，觉得你在试探我，就站起来说了一推像以前那样的蠢话。没想到你居然也回复了我一堆蠢话。”

说到这里，郑允浩笑了起来，

“那次我晕倒了。其实原因很简单，你我入院七年来觉得最难应对的人，因为不知道怎么周璇，我便装作晕倒逃走了。后来觉得自己当时翻着白眼倒下的样子，一定逊毙了。”

“也…也还好。”

“其实当时对你做出那样事情，也是一时冲动。当时我以为你也是小红帽派来绑住我的，气的不行，就上了你。”

“你！”金在中怒道，“闭嘴！”

郑允浩玩味地看着金在中，道，

“后来看你慌慌张张逃开的样子，心里就觉得好空。那时发现自己也许是喜欢上了你。”

郑允浩说着，就站了起来，上前拥起金在中。他双臂紧紧圈住金在中，

“在中，我想和你再做一次。”他忐忑道，“这样健康的郑允浩，你能接受吗。”

 

◇

郑允浩伸出手轻轻地抚着金在中的潮红脸颊，有些落寞道，

“在中啊，我会消失一下下。”

“别担心，就一下下。”

“我会回来找你的。”

“在中啊，我喜欢你。”

郑允浩把头埋进金在中的怀中，痴傻般的重复道，

“我好喜欢你，好喜欢你……”

 

◇

 

金大夫失业后的第五周，终于决定一扫之前的颓势，下好忘记的决心，去了市里最大的私人疗养院面试。

带路的秘书小姐离开等待厅后，一双温暖的大手捂住他的眼睛。

熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，

“这位大夫，你有信心能治好相思病吗。”

“相思病我不会，精神病我还是会治的。”

“那太遗憾了，您面试落选了。”

黑暗中，两片果冻般的嘴唇印了上来，

“不过，不考虑一下郑先生的终身伴侣这个职位吗。”

“候选人只有你一个，一辈子有效哦。”


End file.
